The Right Choice
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: This story takes place a month after Starlights are gone. Can love between Usagi and Mamoru survive her questioning her heart? Read and find out.


Title: **THE RIGHT CHOICE**

Type: One-shot / short story

Pairing: Usagi / Mamoru, Inner Senshi, Ikuko

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

Chapters: 1

Status: Complete

Summary: This story takes place a month after Starlights are gone. Can love between Usagi and Mamoru survive her questioning her heart? Read and find out.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. Sailor Moon and all its character are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Oh, yeah, sorry for the mistakes, it hasn't been proofed.

AN/ _Italic_ are thoughts and the inner voice in Usagi's head.

/

A month has passed after Seiya left. Usagi, again, woke up in tears. Why, she didn't know, but what she did know, is that she can not tell the girls or Mamo-chan about it. Therefore, she kept her happy face when she was around them. However, she felt like some part of her is missing.

_''Seiya, what are you doing right now?''_ She thought looking at the midnight sky through the window of her bedroom. _''I wish... no... I can't wish that!''_ She shook her head and closed her eyes. _''I need to get some sleep!''_ but sleep wouldn't come. She sighed. _''Oh God, why this? Why now? Why now when I'm happy and Mamo-chan is back and he loves me...''_

_''Does he? Does he love you for real?'' _Some nagging voice asked the question_._

_''Of course he does!'' _She yelled at the voice in her head.

_''Oh really? Did he tell you or show you that he loves you? Did he show any emotion for the past few weeks?''_

_''Well... no... but that I can understand. It's hard for him to be back when you are dead for a year.'' _Usagi tried to explain Mamo-chan's absent feelings towards her to the voice.

_''Right, and the moon is made of cheese!"_ The voice said ironically.

_''But-but what can I do?''_ Usagi asked and the voice answered.

_''You have to know for sure is he the one you love and does he love the real you. If you don't find out, you'll always wonder if you made the right choice when you let Seiya go. You have to ask Mamo-chan the question.''_

_''I know, but it's so hard to speak to Mamo-chan right now. He closed himself and I can't get to him. In addition, I'm scared what his answer will be...'' _she finally confessed but the voice was gon_e. ''Great!'' _Usagi thought. She closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.

/

''Usagi, wake up! You'll be late for school!'' Her mother tried to wake her for the fifth time. ''Um, five more minutes, mom...''

Luna jumped on her and screamed in her ear. ''USAGI!''

Usagi opened one eye, look at the clock and screamed: ''8:10! I'm late! Why didn't you wake me?''

''We tried but...'' Luna started to talk but Usagi interrupted.

''Well, obviously you didn't tried hard enough, now did you?''

Usagi ran out, and after few minutes bumped into someone and quickly started to apologize. "Gomen… I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

She glances up, only to notice a pair of midnight blue eyes looking back straight at her. She started to blush. ''Mamo-chan...''

''Usako, you'll be late. See you after school.'' Mamoru spoke coldly and went of.

She was looking after him with a sad eyes, thinking, _''Mamo-chan why are you acting like this? What's wrong?_ Her good mood was gone as she ran of to school.

/

After school, she joined Amy, Minako and Makoto and they went to their usual place. Rei was already there. After half an hour of small talk, well, the girls were talking and Usagi was quietly looking at the window, Rei finally asked the question. ''Usagi-chan, what's wrong? You haven't said a word and you look sad.''

''No. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Everything is just fine.'' She answered but never made eye contact with other girls. ''Um, I have to go. I'm meeting Mamoru-san at his place.'' She stood up and ran out. She didn't want girls to see tears in her eyes.

At the table, nobody moved or said anything. They were speechless for about ten minutes and then Minako said. ''Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it!''

Amy added. ''And she said »Mamoru-san« not »Mamo-chan«''

Makoto yelled. ''MOTOKI! COME OVER HERE!''

When Motoki came by their table, four angry pair of eyes were glaring at him. He gulped. ''What? What's wrong?''

''That is what WE like to know!'' Rei snapped. ''What did Mamoru DO this time? Usagi NEVER act's like this and it has got to do something with Mamoru!''

Motoki sat down with them and said. ''I don't know. I barely see him. It has been about two weeks now since he come here and I never see him in classes either. When I asked him three days ago he snapped at me saying that it's not my concern and left. I'm worried about him.''

They all sat quietly, thinking what could possibly gone wrong and than Minako said. ''Do you think that it's got to do with Starlights gone? I know Usagi is missing Seiya, hell, I miss Yaten, but Mamoru is the person she loves, isn't he?"

/

Meanwhile, Usagi was heading towards Mamoru's apartment. She didn't want to do this but it had to be done. She had to know. She forced herself to knock on the door and after a few seconds Mamoru stood in front of her.

''Come in.'' He said in a strange kind of voice.

Head down, she didn't see pained look on his face.

''Do you need or want anything? He said.

''No. I'm fine. Mamo-chan?''

''Yes Usako?''

''Um... I need to ask you something but before you answer, you have to promise me you'll be truthful no matter what.'' Usagi said with shaky voice.

''Of course Usagi, I promise. What ever you need to tell me or ask me I will tell you the truth.''

She couldn't look at him so she turned around and looked at the window but not actually seeing anything. She was digging a hole in the carpet. Mamoru couldn't stand it anymore so he yelled. ''Usako, will you please say something?''

Usagi jumped a little and quietly said. ''Gomen Mamoru...''

When she addressed him as »Mamoru« he felt like his heart was shattered so he said a little harsh. ''Usagi, tell me what you want to tell me and go. I have work to do.''

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing and especially that ton of voice. He had never talk to her in that way and that gave her the strength to ask him. ''Mamo-chan, do you love me? I mean really love me? Never mind the destiny part or the past or the future. Do you love ME? Usagi Tsukino. This person who is standing in front of you.''

She finally asked the question she was afraid of. She looked at him shakingly, tears coming down her face.

Mamoru couldn't believe what he was hearing. That's what she wants to know? For the past month, rather when Starlights left, he was dreading she will find that he was not good enough for her, that she loves Seiya more than him. He tried to push her away so he wouldn't suffer when she decides that Seiya is her future, and now she is asking him does he love her? He figure out that Seiya was someone special in her life and that Seiya was, in fact, in love with his Usako but he didn't know how she feels about him. He had to know. ''Why are you asking me that? You should already know answer to that question.''

''Please answer me...'' she said quietly.

''Of course I love you!''

''Why?''

''What why?''

''Why do you love me?'' Usagi persisted.

''Usagi, is it not enough for you to know that I do?'' He sighed.

''NO! It's not! I have to know!'' She yelled at him. ''You said you'll tell me the truth no matter what. Now tell me why do you love me! I have to know that I made a right choice...'' she abruptly stopped her yelling and covered her mouth.

''Continue Usagi. Right choice about what? About your future with me or with Seiya? Because I KNOW you feel something for him and I want to know what!" He roughly yelled back at her.

Usagi was stunned. How have things gone wrong this way. She only wanted to know how he feels for her.

''Come on Usagi. We should be honest with each other. What do you feel for him?''

''Ok, you want honesty, you'll get honesty! Yes, I feel something for him, but I don't know what! He was there for me when you weren't, and he loved me. ME! The clumsy, stupid and crybaby Usagi! ME! That's why I have to know what you feel for me! Do you love me for myself or because our past and future self's. Because I'll be Serenity in the future. I'm Usagi now!''

''You can't foul me for not being around! I was dead!''

''I'm NOT! I just need to know. Please Mamo-chan, tell me. Why do you love me?''

He was speechless. His worst nightmare was coming true and he couldn't do anything about it. Usagi was crying on the floor and he desperately wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be all right but somehow he just stood there and did nothing. His heart was ripping apart while he watched Usagi crying on the floor.

They didn't know how much time had passed but when she finally stopped to cry it was dark outside.

''Mamo-chan?''

''I don't know what to tell you. I only know that I love you and that's all.''

''I guess that answered my question.'' She rised up of the floor and in toneless voice said. ''It will be better if we don't see each other for awhile.'' With that, she left his apartment, leaving Mamoru heartbroken. He cried all night after she left.

''USAKO...!''

/

When Usagi finally got home, she went straight to her room. Her mother knocked on the door and entered. Usagi was lying on her bed in fetus position and crying her heart out. Ikuko sat next to her and hugged her. ''Usagi? What's wrong? Did something happen with the girls?'' Usagi shook her head.

''And Mamoru?''

When her mother said his name, she began crying even harder. For Ikuko, that was answer good enough. ''Oh honey, I'm sure everything will be all right. You'll see!''

''Nothing...is ever...going...to...be...all right! ...We...broke...up!'' Usagi said through her sob. Ikuko was stunned. She didn't expect that.

''Oh my dear. I'm sorry!''

''Mom, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone.''

''Of course dear. Call me if you need me.'' Ikuko then left sending last worried glance at her crying daughter.

Luna, who was watching all, quietly left the room and went to Rei's. When she came over there all the girls were sitting and talking what could have happen to Usagi and Mamoru. When they saw Luna and tears in her eyes, they knew something was very wrong. Luna then told them what happen. Well, things that she knew, anyway. They couldn't believe it!

''What? But how? We have to do something!''

Rei got to the phone and dialed Usagi home. Her mother answered and told her that Usagi doesn't want to talk to anyone and that they are leaving tomorrow to the spa outside the town for a few days.

''Can we come with you as well? Usagi need's us. We can come day or two after you.''

''You know, that may be an excellent idea! Tomorrow, when we arrive there, I'll also book two rooms for you. We will be at that same place we were last time. Remember? On the Lover's Lake.''

''Yes, I remember. Thank you.''

''No, Rei. Thank you and the rest of the girls.''

Rei returned and told them what she had organized.

''So, in two days we will be with Usagi-chan. I hope she will be all right.'' Makoto said.

''Maybe tomorrow we could visit Mamoru and see how he is doing.'' Amy suggested.

''Yes, we could. Maybe he will tell us what happened.'' Rei concluded.

With that plan they went to the bed.

/

Next day four girls and two cats were standing in front of Mamoru's apartment. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Makoto tried the doorknob. It opened so they entered. What they saw, it shocked them. Everything was dark and Mamoru was lying on the floor, eyes closed and face wet with tears.

''Mamoru? Are you all right?'' Amy questioned.

No answer. Minako had opened the curtains, but Mamoru still didn't move. Amy scanned him with her computer and told the others. ''He is unconscious and I think this darkness is coming from him. My guess is that when they broke up, his light left as well.''

''But what can we do? We can't leave him like this and we have to go to Usagi tomorrow.''

When Rei said »Usagi« Mamoru opened his eyes and screamed. ''USAKO! I NEED YOU!'' and then start to cry. He managed to scare all the girls.

''Mamoru, can you tell us what happened?'' Minako touch his hand.

''She left me!'' He whispered.

''WHAT? But how? She loves you! She would never...'' Rei furiously yelled. ''YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER, DON'T YOU TRY PUTTING BLAME ON HER! She loves you! I held her in my arms when she broke down each time you've hurt her!''

''Rei, calm down.'' Amy tried to calm angry raven girl but she did not pay any attention.

''No! This must be stated! How many times you've hurt her? First your name calling, then Endymion time, then your BRILIANT sacrifice when you broke up with her for her sake, then there is Nehelenia and don't forget about your death! Coming to think of, each time SHE saved YOU!'' Rei wanted to continue but Mamoru growl at her.

''SHE LEFT ME! She said she feels something for Seiya and then she left! She walked away from our future! She asked me some silly question, which I didn't know how to answer and then she left!''

''What was the question?'' Minako interrupted silently.

''Huh?''

''What was the question?'' Minako asked again watching him closely.

''She asked me do I love her. When I said that I do, she then asked me why. I have told her that I don't know why, that I only know that I do. And then she left me.''

''YOU BAKA!'' Amy yelled then. Everybody looked her in amazement. Nobody expected calm and rational Amy to lose her head. ''OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT! She just needed to be certain in your love because she is confused and torn between you and Seiya. While he had fought for her you just moved aside and did nothing. It's like you don't even care about her. You are so certain about your future because you have seen it. But future can be changed. Nothing is certain...'' she finished with a sob.

After her outburst, nobody said a word. Minako and Amy silently cried, Rei glowered at Mamoru, while he was looking at some imaginary spot on the carpet. Makoto and the cats were looking through the window, eyes full of tears. Minako broke the silence. ''You DO love her, don't you?''

''OF COURSE I DO!''

''No, I mean do you love Usagi or Serenity?''

''Both, I guess.''

''No. You love Serenity, not Usagi. She was right to leave you after all. Can't you understand that because Usagi is THIS kind of person you know now, Serenity is THAT kind of person you have seen in the future. You have to love Usagi to love Serenity. Think about that Mamoru. Seiya has fallen in love with Usagi not knowing anything about Serenity. Come on girls, we have nothing to do here anymore.'' She said, sadness in her voice.

When they were about to leave, Rei turned to Mamoru. ''If you decide to fight for Usagi and her love, we will be at Lover's Lake. There is a spa near by. I think you remember when you were Endymion. I hope you'll make the right choice.''

That said, they left Mamoru with his thoughts, broken heart and guilt.

/

(Same day at Usagi residence)

Usagi cried all night and cried her self to sleep. When morning came, she didn't want to get up, but her mother insisted. Luna was nowhere to be seen and Usagi was glad for it. She just wanted to lie in her bed and cry. But unfortunately her mother had decide to take matters in her hands so she entered in Usagi's room and announced that they are leaving in one hour.

''Where are we going?''

''We are going to the spa where we went last time. On the Lover's Lake.''

_''Oh no! I can't go there! Too much memories!''_ Usagi thought. ''Mom! Do I have to go? I just want to be alone and...'' she tried to convince her mother but she interrupted her. ''Usagi, change of scenery will be good for you, you'll see! You'll get away from him and you'll think clearly. We will leave you alone.''

Reluctantly, Usagi got dressed and went with them. _''Maybe Mom is right. I will get away from all this...'' _Drive there was quiet. Usagi didn't say a word or fight with Shingo, her brother. She just looked at the window. Her dad tried to say something but Ikuko just shook her head and that was it. After few hours of driving, Usagi went straight to her room and crawl in the bed. Although she had spent day and night in bed, she was still tired. Around noon, she finally got up and went for a walk. She walked to the statue of two lovers and lied down on the cold stone below. Then she opened the star locket with a sad melody and started to cry.

Meanwhile, four girls had arrived to the spa and Ikuko had told them that Usagi went for a walk, probably to the statue of two lowers. They went to find her. What they saw broke their hearts. Usagi was crying her heart out.

''Usagi-chan...'' they whispered seeing their best friend in such pain and agony.

''Mamo-chan...'' they heard her say.

Suddenly Usagi felt warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up. Rei gasped when she saw Usagi's eyes. They were lifeless. There was no more life in them, only sorrow, deep like the bottom of the ocean. It took a few seconds for Usagi to recognize her four best friends standing near her. ''Girls? What are you doing here? How did you know where am I?''

''Well, we spoke to your mother, she told us about your trip and we asked her if we could join you!'' Amy answered.

''So, here we are!'' Makoto added.

''Only YOU are here, right?'' Usagi asked nervously. ''I don't want to see him.''

''Yes sweetheart, he isn't here.'' Rei said hugging her.

Usagi only nodded and started to cry again. Minako and Amy didn't even notice that they were also crying. Rei only hugged Usagi harder and whispered kind and comforting words in her ear.

After awhile Usagi calmed down and looked at the girls. Small smile was beginning to show on her lips and she said. ''Thank you minna! Thank you for loving me! Because...because I love you so much!''

''You don't have to thank us, and yes, we love you too. You are our best friend, almost like a sister.'' Makoto said hugging her.

''Now, it's getting late, we should be going to the house.'' Amy suggested.

Everyone got up and then Usagi fainted, and the locket she held in her hand slipped and hit the rock and it brooked. Rei caught Usagi second before she hit the ground.

''Usagi!''

''We have to carry her. I'll do it.'' Makoto said.

Amy picked the broken locket and they went toward the house. When Ikuko saw them carrying Usagi she panicked. ''Oh my baby? What happened?''

''She fainted. She is so light. Has she eaten at all?'' Minako answered.

''No. For the past two and half days she only laid in bed and cried. I tried to force her but she didn't want to hear about food at all.''

They carried Usagi to her bed. After awhile she stirred and opened her eyes. Everyone was there, worry on their faces. Ikuko was first to see she was awake, ''My dear, you are awake! You scared us to death! Here, I have something for you.'' and she put a plate of food on her daughter's lap.

''But mum, I'm not hungry!'' Usagi tried t say something more, but Rei glowered at her.

''YOU'LL EAT ALL THAT AND THAT IS THE END OF THE STORY, UNDERSTUD?''

Usagi gulped and only nodded. She forced herself to eat and managed half of it and push the plate away, but Rei and her mother only said one word. ''All!''

She reluctantly finished all, and her parents and brother left the room. Then Usagi remembered. ''The locket! Where is my locket?''

Amy put the pieces into her hand saying, ''I'm sorry, Usagi.''

Usagi looked down. In her hand was the locket, but it was broken. ''Oh no, not the locket!'' She cried.

Minako, who was watching Usagi and how she held that locket, asked.

''Usagi? Can I ask you something?'' Usagi nodded and she continued. ''Well, we want to know...well...um...do you love Mamoru?''

Usagi gasped. ''Of course I love him! How can you ask me that?''

''It's just...we kind of...um...um..spokewithMamoru!''

''What?'' Usagi screamed.

''Calm down.'' Rei said, glowering at Minako. ''Yesterday we went to see Mamoru and he is not well. He told us his side of what happened, but we would also like to hear your side.''

''I can't right now. I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to sleep.''

The girls got up and went to their rooms when Usagi stopped them, ''Do you think I did the right thing? I don't Mamo-chan hurt. You said he isn't well.''

Nobody said a word, but then Minako spoke. ''Yes. I believe you did the right thing. I understand why you did it, only I don't understand...'' she abruptly stopped.

''Understand what?'' Usagi looked at her.

''I don't understand why you feel torn between Mamoru and Seiya. You can't love them both. No, don't say anything now. Think about it. You'll tell us when you're ready.'' That said, Minako and Rei kissed her on the head and Amy and Makoto squished her hand, and left the room. Usagi was left alone with her thoughts and a decision to make.

Morning came and they all had breakfast together. Usagi was feeling physically a little better, but emotionally not so good. Several times, the girls saw her looking at the broken locket and how her face fell down. Usagi still didn't tell them anything and they didn't persisted. They knew she will tell them when she is ready. After breakfast, they went to the beach and played together. Well, others played; Usagi was just sitting and looking at the horizon. Surprisingly, they left her alone. She was glad for it. However, she noticed seven pair of eyes glancing at her from time to time. Even Shingo didn't bother her. They had lunch on the beach, and after they went to the spa. Relaxing in the hot water and looking down at the beach, she thought she had seen a familiar black figure standing down. She blinked, but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

''What's wrong? You looked tense all of the sudden.'' Rei asked.

''No, nothing. For a second, I thought I saw Mamo-chan down there. But that can't be. He doesn't even know we are here.'' Usagi replied, Rei didn't say anything.

''Mum, Dad, later I'm going for a walk with the girls. We won't be long.'' Usagi suddenly announced. The girls just looked at each other, saying nothing. Ikuko only nodded. She was happy her little girl was finally getting better, all because this four girls who were her friends. She was glad they had come.

/

They walked to the end of the road through the forest. Usagi didn't know why, but something was pulling her there. She looked around. They were on the cliff. Long way down was the beach and the see. Behind them was green forest. She looked at the girls and begin to speak. ''Ok. I'm ready now. I've been thinking all this time, and I've come to some answers and conclusions.''

There was a little warm breeze and Rei felt someone else is here with them too. She slowly turned and in instant saw Mamoru behind the tree. She gasped. Mamoru shook his head, pleading her with his eyes not to reveal his presence. Rei nodded, thinking _'Maybe this will be a good thing, and all will end well.'_ Nobody noticed anything, it was over in a second. Usagi continued.

''Minako-chan, you were right. I can't love both of them! I looked deep into my heart and all I could find is that I love my Mamo-chan! And I will always love him and only him! What I feel for Seiya is different kind of love. I don't know how to explain. He is somehow part of me. When he left, he took a part of my heart with him. You all know, that, at first, I didn't even understood Seiya had feelings for me? Maybe deep, deep inside I did, but all I've wanted was Mamo-chan. Later, when Seiya left, I figure out.

The only thing that kept me going was his record voice on the machine. I felt so alone, even you guys, couldn't help me, so I never said anything. Somehow, Seiya managed, with his caring, ease my pain and I no longer felt so alone. I miss him, I confess, but as someone who fulfilled empty place when Mamo-chan left. Someone who fought for me, someone who loved me as a clumsy, crybaby Usagi. He didn't judge me, he tried to help me. I matured and grew up with his help. I made a mistake thinking that relationship Mamo-chan and I had can somehow continue where we left it. Before his trip to America. I haven't thought about how both him and me are changed. Don't take me wrong, I still am a crybaby and clumsy, but I think I'm now more mature and with different look on life. After all we have been through, it's only natural. What I feel for Mamo-chan is true love. I love him with all my heart and I always will. We were meant to be. He makes me whole and I can't live without him. I love when he calls me Usako, even Odango Atama, I love when he looks at me with his beautiful midnight blue eyes, when he holds me in his arms and kisses me. But the problem here is that he doesn't love ME. He loves Serenity; he loves my older, smarter, and more beautiful version of me. He doesn't love THIS me. And that is why I can't be with him. I fear he will someday realized that I'm not good enough for him, that he is with me only because of the destiny.''

''You are wrong, you know!'' A deep, familiar male voice said from behind them.

Usagi looked up and the rest of the girls turned around. In a second they saw Mamoru and they gasped.

''Mamo-chan!'' Usagi whispered.

The girls let him pass and he was now standing in front of Usagi. Usagi, trying to put some distance between them, took a step back, forgetting she was standing on the edge of a cliff, and she fell down. While she was falling, she could hear the girls screaming her name, and all she could think is that this is the end. She would never see Mamo-chan or the girls again. She felt tears coming down her face, and she closed her eyes. _'Goodbye my love, my Mamo-chan, goodbye girls, goodbye Mum, Dad, Shingo...goodbye...'_

Suddenly she felt hard and firm body hugging her. She opened her eyes only to meet familiar white mask of Tuxedo Kamen. ''Got you! You won't be rid of me that easily.'' He said.

She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Second later, they were on the soft sand. She looked up. Way up there was her last step. She shivered. After detransforming, the girls were now standing around her and Mamoru. When she remembered that she was still in Mamoru's arms, she tried to move, but he just held her harder. She relaxed. It was, as if, after a long journey, she finally got home.

''USAGI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SCARED THE HELL OF US! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!'' The girls yelled at her.

''Ok. I'm sorry. I was scared myself! I haven't even thought to transform into Sailor Moon. Only I could think was that that was it, and how I'll never see you guys again!'' Usagi said through tears.

Mamoru kissed her on the head, whispering, ''It's ok, Usako! It's over.''

Usagi looked at him and asked. ''Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here?''

''I've told you once. When ever you are in danger, I'll help you! When you fell, I'll catch you!'' He silenced her putting a finger on her lips. ''Shh, you talk too much! Now it's my turn!'' That said, he detransformed back into Mamoru.

''You mean, you have heard all that what I said up there?''

''Yes, Usako, I have, and now I need something to say to you. You were right when you mentioned a mistake to just continue our relationship where we left it. But it was OUR mistake, not just yours. I, too, haven't thought about how we are both changed persons then a year ago. You matured and grow up, and I haven't realized it. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you, and I'm jealous at Seiya because he did. I know how he feels for you, hell, who wouldn't fell in love with you? You have such a big and loving heart, and you ARE beautiful! You brightened my life and fulfilled my heart! And that is why I love you! I loved you from the moment you threw that test on my head. I don't care about the destiny, I love YOU! I love your clumsiness, your bright eyes and that big smile of yours! And the fact you'll do anything for anyone! I can't live without you! My deepest fear is that you'll find someone else, and that you'll thing I'm not good enough for you! For the past month, unintentionally, I've pushed you away because I thought you fell in love with Seiya, and you've stopped loving me. Why would you? All I do is hurting you! In a way, I was trying to punish you for loving him more than me! Instead of fighting for your love, I did the opposite. I'm sorry for that. I can only hope you will forgive me! If you do, I promise you, from now on, I'll fight anyone and anything for you! I will show you everyday how much I love you, and never, ever hurt you again! Can you ever forgive my stupidity and start over?''

During Mamoru's speech, the girls sat down on the sand, and after he finished, all of them were crying. Usagi looked deep into his eyes, which were also full with tears, leaned to him and passionately kissed him.

''Mamo-chan, I have nothing to forgive you! I love you so much! And you ARE worth of my love! Don't ever again think that stupid thought about not being good enough for me! ''

"Usako, I love you so much!" And with that, he gave her the most biggest and passionate kiss ever.

After awhile, Usagi, who was resting in Mamoru's arms, remembered and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Usako, what is wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan."

"Sorry for what?"

Usagi pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Mamoru. In her hand was the locket he gave her. "It's broken. Even Amy couldn't fix it. Somehow I dropped it yesterday when I fainted, and it fell on the stone." She started to cry.

Mamoru hugged her. "It's alright Usagi. It's only a locket. I'll give you another…"

"No, you don't understand. I need this locket. It's part of our past, and now it's broken."

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and in front of them stood Serenity and Endymion. Everyone gasped.

Before the girls could bow, Serenity said. "No need for formality. I think we should explain. You see, this was all a trial of your love. You had to be sure of your love for each other, else you'll always wonder what if! Let me give you some advice; talk to each other, and everything will be alight. Don't take for granted the future you saw. Amy was right. Nothing is certain. But, your love is strong, now stronger then ever! There are no doubts. I won't lie. There will be more trials, but we have faith in you two!"

Endymion, who was quiet while Serenity talked, added. "Now, I think we could do something for you before we go. Usagi, put the locket in your left hand, and Mamoru, you cover it with your right. Close your eyes and think about your love. Let it consume you."

They did what Endymion said, and there was a warm bright light inside their hands. Few seconds later, it was gone. Mamoru lifted his hand, and on Usagi's palm was the locket, but not broken anymore. They looked at Endymion and Serenity with tears in their eyes.

Endymion said, "It is, after all, a token of your love, and it is not suppose to be broken!" With that, he took Serenity's hand, and they disappeared.

Few moments later, Usagi hugged Mamoru. "I love you Mamo-chan!"

He looked deep in her eyes and said, "I love you too, my sweet Usako!" and then kissed her.

Rei cleared her throat. Nothing happened. Rei tried again. Nothing. It took four girls to cleared their throats to separate Mamoru and Usagi from their kiss. They blushed deep red.

"Gomen." Usagi said.

Makoto then said to a blushing friend, "We should be going. Your parents will be worried" Usagi nodded and they went to the hotel.

"Mamo-chan? You said you'll do anything for me, didn't you?" Usagi asked after awhile.

"Yes, I did. Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, now that you are here, you can meet my parents!"

"Wha…What?" Mamoru paled at her words.

Usagi gave him a puppy look. "Mamo-chan?"

Rei laughed at Mamoru's paled face. "Don't worry. He wont kill you! He hasn't brought his shotgun with him! He will only hurt you!"

Usagi tried to comfort him. "Don't listen to her! He is not that bad! Mum will keep him in place."

"Usako, I thought you forgave me?" Mamoru asked in shaky voice.

"I did!"

"Then, why do you want me dead? Your father will kill me with his bare hands!"

Usagi laughed. "Mamo-chan, he won't hurt you! I promise! Beside, I thought that Tuxedo Kamen is not afraid of anything or anyone! Moreover, you will have five sailor senshi to defend you! By the way, how did you find me here?"

"Well, Rei told me, when they visited me two days ago."

Usagi stopped walking, and turned to Rei, with a serious look on her face. Rei gulped. In instant, Usagi's serious look transformed in a big smile and she squeezed Rei. "Thank you! I love you, Rei-chan!"

"Oh, uh…it's …ok. Usa…Usagi, you'll suffocate me!"

"Uh, hehe, sorry Rei!"

Everyone laughed.

Ikuko saw them coming, and ran out, worriedly. "Usagi, are you alright? We were so worried!" She stopped talking when she saw Usagi's bright smile and Mamoru beside her, holding hands.

"Everything is fine, mum! In fact, better then fine!" Usagi answered, looking at Mamoru, with love in her eyes.

Ikuko saw the same look in Mamoru's eyes, and smiled. "I see. Well, I'll better calm your father before you come in." With that, she hugged Mamoru, saying "Welcome to the family!" and then entered the hotel, giggling. _'This is going to be an interesting vacation.' _ She thought with a smile.

The end

**AN** Well, this is it! After almost two months of writing and rewriting, I'm finally done! Tell me what you think! Do you love it, hate it….

Drop me a line or two…


End file.
